The Cursed Angel
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Namamu adalah Hinata, dan aku Sasuke. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kita telah bersama sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu,yang kau tahu hanyalah aku,kau selalu berada di sisiku-"/SasuHina,AU,oneshot, mind to RnR?/Special for DA1A and my 18th Birth day


Hey, apa kau tahu mengenai legenda? Cerita yang bahkan tidak diketahui benar adanya atau tidak.

Tapi tahukah kau bahwa legenda juga merupakan cerita nyata yang dilebih-lebihkan? Mungkin tidak semua, tapi salah satu dari legenda itu pastilah ada yang berasal dari kejadian nyata.

Salah satunya, legenda sang penyihir dan malaikatnya. Legenda mengenai _The Cursed Angel._

_._

_._

_._

Tap… tap… tap… tap…

Langkah itu terdengar pelan nan anggun seiring dengan raungan mengerikan yang terdengar ngilu di udara. Sang pemilik langkah dengan tenang tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kengerian yang dilontarkan padanya. Bibir merahnya menampakkan seringai tipis tatkala tatapan kengerian itu berubah menjadi teriakan memilukan saat kobaran api hitam menghampiri tubuh pemilik suara tersebut. Api hitam muncul begitu saja membakar apa yang telah dilewati oleh pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan yang tetap berjalan santai tanpa beban melewati kerusuhan yang ia ciptakan. Tidak ada yang mustahil baginya, Uchiha Sasuke, manusia yang dikatakan sebagai keturunan iblis, penyihir kegelapan yang telah melegenda selama beberapa abad.

Tidak ada yang bisa dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa penyihir itu tidaklah ada, atau membantah keberadaan sihir itu sendiri. Pada kenyataannya, legenda dari masa lalu itu masih tetap ada menghantui kehidupan mereka.

Beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, saat dimana dunia dipenuhi oleh sihir, saat dimana siapapun bisa menggunakan sihir, saat dimana semua ini dimulai. Tidak ada yang baik jika tidak ada yang buruk. Sesuatu dikatakan salah jika sesuatu lainnya dikatakan benar. Begitupula sihir, sihir putih tidak akan ada jika sihir hitam tidak pula ada.

Sayangnya semua itu menghilang begitu saja setelah beberapa abad, menyisakan satu-satunya pemuda yang tetap dapat melakukan sihir seumur hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke, _kuro madoshi_. Telinganya yang sedikit memanjang bagaikan elf, gigi taring yang sedikit menonjol keluar dari bibir merahnya, semakin meyakinkan siapapun bahwa pemuda itu merupakan keturunan iblis. Kemampuannya yang tetap dapat menggunakan sihir juga raganya yang tetap muda meski beribu-ribu tahun telah berlalu semakin mendukung presepsi tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Penyihir kegelapan…

Legenda yang masih terus menghantui kehidupan manusia.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

**DLDR**, Flame gak jelas tidak diterima n.n

**Disclaimer : ** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Supranatural & Romance

_Special fic for _**DA1A**_, __**D**__evil and __**A**__ngel __**1**__th __**A**__nniversary_ (_too late_, hah!) and_ My 18__th__ birthday (today)_=D

.

.

_**The Cursed Angel**_

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat sang penyihir menghargai nyawa manusia, karena baginya, nyawa manusia sangatlah rapuh dan ia tidak menyukai kerapuhan. Selama beribu-ribu tahun kehidupannya dihabiskan dengan mendalami ilmu sihir hitam, membuatnya mampu menciptakan monster-monster menakutkan yang dapat menghancurkan apapun dalam sekejap. Jiwanya yang jahat membuat tubuhnya terkutuk, ia di tolak oleh alam. Penolakan yang justru menguntungkan dirinya.

Siklus tubuhnya tidak berjalan seperti apa yang dikehendaki oleh alam, tidak ada aktivitas sel yang terus membelah hingga akhirnya menua seperti manusia pada umumnya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa penampilannya masih menunjukkan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun meski ia telah hidup selama beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Tetapi kehidupan abadi bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, terkhusus bagi makhluk yang selalu hidup dalam kesendirian seperti Sasuke, dan inilah hukuman untuknya.

Sang penyihir kegelapan, Uchiha Sasuke, tersenyum kala merasa lebih berbaik hati kali ini. Ia tidak menggunakan susano'o ataupun seruling kematian seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sang penyihir dengan bola mata onyx kemerahan tersenyum menyadari bahwa ini pertama kali baginya menggunakan amaterasu, api hitam yang akan membakar sampai habis apapun yang terlihat oleh penggunanya. Malang nasibnya bagi manusia-manusia rapuh yang terlihat olehnya, setidaknya Sasuke yakin masih ada yang selamat dari insiden ini. Sebuah kejadian langka karena sang penyihir ini tidak pernah membiarkan satu nyawa pun tersisa setelah ia memutuskan untuk menghancurkannya.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Uchiha Sasuke tetap melangkah tenang mengabaikan berbagai macam kutukan yang ditujukan padanya, telinganya seolah tuli akan raungan memilukan meyayat hati dikarenakan ulahnya. Onyx hitam dengan pupil kemerahan itu lantas memandang langit malam saat dirinya telah berada dalam hutan liar jauh dari kota tempatnya membuat kekacauan tadi, bibir merahnya menampakkan seulas senyum menyadari betapa indahnya langit malam kala itu yang gelap tanpa bintang.

Bruk.

Alis pemuda itu berkerut saat seorang gadis yang tampaknya sedang terburu-buru menabrak tubuhnya, tidak sakit memang, tapi ini pertama kali baginya ada seorang manusia yang berani sedekat ini dengannya.

"Ma-maaf aku ti-"

Mata bulan nan indah itu melebar kala menyadari sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya, dengan lutut bergetar ia lantas segera berlari menjauh sebelum nyawanya hilang dengan cara menggenaskan.

Uchiha Sasuke terpaku memandang sosok gadis bersurai indigo dengan mata bulan yang indah yang kini tengah berlari menjauhinya, sesuatu bergemuruh di dadanya dan ia yakin bahwa itu bukanlah perasaan marah atau terhina. Uchiha Sasuke pasti sudah membunuh siapapun manusia yang berani mendekatinya, karena baginya manusia tidak lebih dari segerombolan serangga rapuh yang terus berupaya bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini.

Tapi gadis itu berbeda, mata bulan nan indah milik gadis itu mampu membuat onyx kelam miliknya terpaku karena keindahannya, hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Inikah sosok yang para manusia itu sebut dengan malaikat? Sosok yang digambarkan rupawan dengan penuh kasih sayang? Sasuke tidak pernah percaya akan mitos-mitos yang selalu diceritakan oleh para manusia, tapi otak jeniusnya cukup membantunya dalam hal mengingat. Malaikat, peri, dan iblis. Sasuke ingin membantah hal itu, tetapi salah satu ketiganya benar adanya. Iblis, bukankan dirinya sendiri adalah seorang iblis? Lalu ada malaikat dan peri, tidak adil mengatakan mereka tidak ada sementara dirinya mengakui keberadaan iblis. Mungkin ia belum tahu soal peri, tapi untuk malaikat, Sasuke cukup yakin bahwa gadis itu lah orangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum entah yang keberapa kalinya, dirinya cukup tersiksa dengan hidup dalam kesendirian selama berabad-abad lamanya, tetapi tidak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya untuknya mencari teman hidup. Ia benci dengan manusia yang rapuh namun terlihat bahagia dengan sesamanya, ia benci melihat senyum yang mengembang di wajah mereka meski senyum itu tak lebih dari beberapa puluh tahun. Kini ia sedikit mengerti apa yang para manusia itu rasakan, melihat gadis tadi, Uchiha Sasuke yakin bahwa inilah saatnya untuk mencari pendamping hidupnya.

**XoXXoX**

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat kota yang baru saja dimasukinya tampak begitu sepi seolah tahu akan kedatangannya, kota ini berada tidak jauh dengan lokasi sebelumnya, dan Sasuke mempunyai presepsi bahwa malaikatnya pastilah berada di tempat ini.

Hanya dengan gerakan ringan, penyihir dengan rambut raven tersebut menciptakan petir dengan bunyi bergemuruh yang cukup besar, membuat para penduduk kota berlarian meninggalkan kediaman mereka karena cahaya petir yang terus menerus menyambar dinding rumah tempat mereka bernaung.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah anggun menembus keramaian penduduk kota, tidak dipedulikannya raungan kengerian dari para penduduk yang menyadari bahwa kini nasib merekalah yang menjadi korban sang penyihir hitam.

Sedikit merasa kesulitan mencari malaikatnya, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk membuat sedikit keributan. Menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya, serta membunuh para manusia lemah yang berani memasuki jarak pandanganya. Semua itu ia lakukan tanpa beban seperti halnya mengusir hama pengganggu –dan ia memang menganggap manusia itu pengganggu, sampai sebuah suara beserta tubuh mungil yang dikenalinya berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"He-hentikan! Ku-kumohon, ja-jangan sa-sakiti kami!"

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"Hinata! Menyingkir dari situ!"

"Ku-kumohon…!"

"Hinata!"

Ah, jadi namanya Hinata? Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke peduli akan nama manusia, meski dalam kasus ini Sasuke menganggap gadis itu malaikat kecilnya. Tubuh gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu tidak bergeming meski langkah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahnya, lututnya gemetaran menandakan betapa takutnya Hinata pada Sasuke, namun keinginannya untuk menyelamatnya orang-orang yang dicintainya membuatnya tetap bertahan ditempat itu.

"Siapa namamu,Nona?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata agar dapat melihat mata bulan yang indah itu kembali, suaranya yang setengah berbisik bertanya tepat disamping telinga gadis itu. Tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui nama gadis itu, namun ia ingin mendengar sendiri bagaimana gadis itu mengucapkan namanya.

"Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."

"Kau ingin aku menghentikan semua ini, hm?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat bagaimana gadis yang bernama Hinata itu berusaha mengangguk mengiyakan jawabannya.

"Baiklah."

SINGGGG.

Semua penduduk terdiam mendengar pernyataan persetujuan dari bibir merah sang penyihir, tidak percaya bahwa kata-kata mustahil itu akan terucap begitu saja dengan gampangnya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya. Kau, ikut denganku."

DEG.

Lavender yang begitu indah di mata Sasuke tampak membulat mendengar persyaratan yang diajukannya, kini gadis itu berada dalam dilemma, antara dirinya sendiri atau keselamatan para penduduk kota. Hatinya yang lembut membuatnya merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi kebahagiaan bersama, tetapi raungan tidak rela dari sang ayah membuatnya ragu untuk memilih.

"Hinata! Jangan katakan apapun! Kemarilah, kau tidak perlu ikut bersamanya!"

Sasuke memicingkan mata tidak suka pada sosok pria dewasa dengan ciri-ciri yang hampir sama dengan malaikatnya, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan yang namanya keluarga, oleh karenanya ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika pria itu merupakan ayah kandung malaikatnya atau bukan, baginya siapapun yang berusaha menghalanginya mendapatkan malaikatnya, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisinya.

Dengan gerakan ringan Sasuke lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai penganggu itu, ia baru saja akan mengeluarkan salah satu sihir miliknya saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ja-jangan! Ku-kumohon jangan! A-aku akan ikut bersamamu, tapi kumohon, jangan sakiti ayahku!" _Well_, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang dianggapnya pengganggu itu justru pembawa keberuntungan baginya.

"Jangan, Hinata! Kau tidak perlu berkorban untuk kami semua, benar bukan?" Sosok ayah Hinata itu berusaha mencari persetujuan dari penduduk setempat, namun sayang ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkannya. Bukannya kejam, tapi jika ada satu cara yang bisa membuat mereka terhindar dari si penyihir, pastilah mereka akan melakukannya. Jangan salahkan para penduduk jika mereka memilih diam daripada mencegah Hinata, karena mereka pun turut memikirkan keluarga mereka, meski iba, mereka juga tidak bisa menolak kesempatan yang ada, kesempatan langka terhindar dari si penyihir hitam.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan ayah selamat, aku sudah cukup senang." Hinata tersenyum paksa berusaha meyakinkan sang ayah, ia tahu tidak ada pilihan baginya selain mengikuti sang penyihir, keselamatan penduduk ada padanya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup, saatnya kita pergi, Nona."

Dan dalam sekejap, dua sosok yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian menghilang seketika, menyisakan raungan pilu dari seorang ayah yang kehilangan putri tunggal yang dimilikinya.

**XoXXoX**

"Ahk!" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hinata meringis kesakitan karena lengan mungilnya yang tergores ranting pohon, tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan di hadapannya menggeram kesal karena bosan dengan suara ringisan tersebut.

Tempat Sasuke tinggal bukanlah sebuah kastil seperti yang sering digambarkan dalam dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur, hanya berupa bangunan sederhana bergaya kuno yang terletak di tempat yang tidak biasa. Rumah Sasuke terletak di kedalam hutan yang telah mati, semakin ke dalam, aura kelam semakin terasa. Hinata terlihat kagum sekaligus takut akan pemandangan yang baru ia lihat ini, tidak menyangka bahwa suasana seram yang sering di dengarnya dari para tetua di kotanya ternyata benar adanya. Hasilnya, terlalu sibuk memandang membuatnya tidak menyadari akan ranting-ranting liar yang dengan bebasnya menggores lengan putihnya dan menimbulkan noda darah di sana.

"Bisakah kau sedikit menjaga dirimu?"

Hinata menunduk mendapati mata kelam itu sepenuhnya tertuju padanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sang penyihir yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan memarahinya.

"Ma-maaf."

"Cih, itulah mengapa aku membenci kalian, para manusia. Bahkan dengan benda rapuh pun bisa terluka." Sasuke mengambil salah satu ranting liar dan mematahkannya, membuat Hinata semakin takut padanya.

"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah keluar dari tempat ini. Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau berani melanggar." Sasuke berucap pelan dengan nada yang penuh ancaman, tangan kekarnya lantas membuka pintu yang merupakan akses masuk ke kediamannya.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Perintah Sasuke kemudian, dan tentu saja dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata, meski gadis itu masih belum ingin memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya agar gadis itu terlelap sesegera mungkin. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada gadisnya hanya karena kurang beristirahat, bagaimanapun juga tubuh gadisnya sangatlah rapuh.

Sasuke memandang wajah tenang milik Hinata dengan saksama, berusaha merasakan dengan jelas sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Takdirkah? Jodohkah? Mungkin saja, bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini?

Sasuke Uchiha, sang penyihir hitam berhati dingin yang ditakuti hingga berabad-abad. Penyihir yang sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana berharganya nyawa manusia, penyihir yang dengan senang hati akan mencabut nyawa siapapun yang dikehendakinya, penyihir yang sama sekali tidak tahu akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Mungkin bagi sebagian penduduk ini adalah hal yang mustahil, tapi begitulah adanya. Sang penyihir jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis lugu hanya dengan sekali tatap, tatapan yang bahkan tidak pernah disengaja.

Ini adalah pertama kali bagi sang penyihir merasakan hasrat duniawi, diamana sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak pernah menikmati dunia ini. Tapi kini berbeda, tujuan lain kini menghampiri dirinya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya sehingga ia membawa gadis itu ke kediamannya, bertekad melindunginya, dan menuruti apapun keinginannya demi seulas senyum di wajah cantik malaikatnya.

**XoXXoX**

Seminggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sasuke mengacaukan kota, dan selama itu Sasuke tidak pernah menunujukkan sosoknya lagi. Ini suatu keajabaian mengingat penyihir hitam tersebut tidak pernah absen setiap harinya membuat keributan, menghancurkan kota dan membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Semua presepsi kini tertuju pada sosok gadis yang seminggu lalu dibawa pergi oleh sang penyihir, mungkinkah gadis itu berhasil membujuk sang penyihir agar tidak menyakiti mereka lagi?

Sementara itu nun jauh di kedalaman hutan, disebuah rumah bergaya kuno yang terlihat menakutkan, sosok gadis yang tengah dibicarakan oleh para warga setempat itu kini tampak bosan dengan berbagai tumpukan buku di hadapannya. Rumah Sasuke begitu menarik perhatiannya, berbagai macam buku dari berbagai zaman yang berada di perpustakaan rumah itu cukup membuat Hinata senang bukan kepalang. Tapi tetap saja semua itu membosankan.

Hinata rindu akan ayahnya, ia rindu pada penduduk setempat dimana ia tinggal. Sasuke begitu menekankan dirinya untuk tidak keluar dari rumah ini, dan itu cukup membuat Hinata mati kebosanan. Bagaimana kabar ayahnya kini? Pertanyaan itu terus berseliweran di benaknya. Hinata tahu ayahnya pasti sangat terpukul, tapi gadis itu tetap bersyukur setidaknya ayahnya masih hidup. Melihat Sasuke yang terus berada di sisinya, entah mengapa Hinata yakin bahwa penyihir itu pasti tidak melakukan apapun pada ayahnya maupun penduduk setempat dimana ia tinggal.

"Sa-Sasuke," suara Hinata terdengar gemetar saat memanggil nama Sasuke, baru kali ini gadis itu memanggil nama sang penyihir meski Sasuke telah beberapa kali menyuruhnya.

"Hn?" Lagi-lagi Hinata harus bergidik kala onyx kelam itu tertuju padanya.

"Bi-bisakah aku menemui ayahku? A-aku rindu padanya." Pinta Hinata takut, ini pertama kalinya ia meminta pada Sasuke.

"…"

"…" Ini lebih parah dari apa yang dipikirkan olehnya –Hinata, Sasuke terdiam sejenak memandang dirinya, dan tanpa diberitahupun Hinata tahu bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan mengucapkan permohonannya barusan.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya?" Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin menunduk takut karenanya.

"Saat kau ikut bersamaku, saat itu pula kau memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan orang lain selain aku, termasuk pria tua yang kau panggil ayah itu. Kau hanya boleh berada di tempat ini, berada di sisiku selamanya. Kau mengerti?"

"I-iya, a-aku mengerti. Ma-maafkan aku…" Kali ini Hinata jelas tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya, terlebih saat pupil onyx kelam itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah, menandakan sang penyihir hitam di hadapannya tersebut sangat tidak suka akan permintaannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek sembari menutup kelopak matanya, berusaha mengembalikan warna pupil bola matanya seperti sedia kala. Sasuke tidak bermaksud membuat Hinata takut padanya, hanya saja ia belum bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan baik kala seseorang meminta sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya padanya.

"Kemarilah," Perintah Sasuke datar, tubuh kekarnya lantas membawa tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam pelukannya tatkala gadis itu mendekat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." Jujur saja, ini bahkan kali pertama bagi Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Baginya kata maaf adalah tabu dan dapat merusak harga dirinya, tetapi semua itu tidak penting lagi tatkala onyxnya menemukan raut ketakutan dan tertekan di mata bulan Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab, tetapi gadis itu semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada kain leher baju yang dikenakannya, seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Terkadang Hinata berpikir, sampai kapan ia harus menjalani ini semua? Apakah pada akhirnya Sasuke akan membunuhnya juga?

Lain bagi Hinata yang tengah ketakutan, lain pula bagi Sasuke yang justru merasakan sebaliknya saat memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Hasrat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakannya kini membuncah di dalam tubuhnya, keinginan untuk memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya semakin tidak tertahankan. Itu benar bahwa Sasuke setengah iblis, tetapi ia tetap mempunyai darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, tidak heran jika bahkan penyihir hitam berhati dingin sepertinya pun dapat merasakan sebuah hasrat memiliki seorang wanita dalam dirinya.

Sasuke ingin membawa Hinata ke atas ranjang mereka, memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan bergumul semalaman hingga masing-masing dari mereka merasakan kepuasan. Tapi Sasuke masih harus menahannya untuk saat ini, setidaknya sampai saat ia menyempurnakan sihir barunya. Hinata tetaplah seorang manusia –meski ia menganggap gadis itu malaikat untuknya, baik jiwa dan raganya sangatlah rapuh seperti manusia pada umumnya, sementara Sasuke masih belum bisa membiasakan dirinya untuk berlaku lembut pada seseorang. Ia takut menyakiti Hinata, karenanya ia lebih memilih untuk bersabar meski ia bukanlah seorang yang penyabar, karena menyakiti Hinata adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya.

**XoXXoX**

Sasuke menggeram pelan saat melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya, ia baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya demi menyempurnakan sihirnya dan langsung di hadapkan pada pemandangan yang membuatnya marah. Gadis itu, malaikatnya, Hinata-nya, tengah berada di luar rumah dengan setumpuk buku di pangkuannya. Dan meski gadis itu tengah tersenyum, hal itu tidak mampu membuat emosi Sasuke reda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak keluar?"

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara familiar yang dua hari ini absen dari pendengarannya, mata bulannya kembali menyiratkan ketakutan saat menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ia membuat sang penyihir hitam tersebut marah padanya.

"Kau berusaha kabur dariku, eh?" Tuduh Sasuke kamudian.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku hanya bosan be-berada di dalam. A-aku tidak bermaksud u-untuk kabur, Ma-maaf." Ujar Hinata gemetar, tangan mungilnya lantas mencengkram buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya.

"Masuk! Masuk sekarang juga!" Pertama kalinya bagi Hinata mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang cukup tinggi, biasanya meski penyihir tersebut marah sekalipun, ia tetap akan berbicara dengan tenang namun penuh ketegasan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, tubuh mungil Hinata segera berlari memasuki bangunan yang sudah beberapa bulan ini ditinggalinya. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi sementara tubuhnya begitu gemetar ketakutan. Sasuke berdiri di luar sana, dengan aura kelam yang terpampang jelas sama seperti ketika penyihir itu menghancurkan sebuah kota. Hinata takut, sangat takut. Hinata tetaplah seorang manusia yang begitu takut akan kematian, dan berada di dekat Sasuke cukup berisiko berhadapan langsung dengan kematian itu sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menghancurkan apapun, meski ia sedang emosi, jauh di dalam hatinya ia justru merasa takut. Berabad-abad kehidupannya di dunia ini, membuat Sasuke bisa menebak dengan mudah siapapun yang tengah berbohong padanya, dan ia tahu Hinata sama sekali tidak berbohong mengenai penyebab keberadaannya di luar . Bagaimanapun baik tingkah maupun posisi Hinata tadi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keinginan untuk kabur darinya. Hanya saja Sasuke takut, takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Semakin lama ia bersama Hinata, semakin ia menyadari betapa rapuh dan berharganya nyawanya manusia, meski ia akui ia belum bisa menghargai nyawa yang begitu rapuh itu.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah ranting kecil dan mematahkannya dengan sekali tekanan. Lihat? Bahkan benda serapuh ranting pohon pun dapat membuat para manusia itu terluka, menandakan betapa lemah dan rapuhnya mereka. Itulah mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkan Hinata keluar terlebih tanpa pengawasan darinya, karena ia takut gadis itu akan terluka bahkan kehilangan nyawanya. Dan nyawa Hinata adalah satu-satunya yang ia ingin pertahankan saat ini, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

**XoXXoX**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"…"

"Aaarrrrggghhhhh! Kyaaaaaaa!

"…"

"Aaarrgghh! Kyaaaa, sa-sakit, ku-kumohon he-henti- kyaaaaaa!"

Sasuke menutup mata berusaha menulikan diri dari raungan pilu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Ia telah menyempurnakan sihirnya dan inilah saatnya mengaplikasikannya pada gadisnya tersebut. Sihir terlarang yang selalu menjadi incaran manusia pada zaman dahulu terutama oleh kaum raja dan keturunannya, sihir yang dapat memperpanjang usia seseorang dan membuatnya tetap terlihat sama seperti saat sihir itu diaplikasikan padanya.

Semua sihir mempunyai resiko, dan dalam hal ini adalah usia dari si pemakai sihir tersebut. Sihir tidak dapat memberikan usia tentu saja, yang dilakukan sihir hanyalah menambah usia seseorang dengan mengambil setengah dari usia si pemakai sihir tersebut, itulah sebabnya mengapa sihir ini masuk dalam golongan sihir terlarang.

Sasuke tidak peduli akan usianya yang berkurang setengah, toh meski begitu ia tetap yakin akan tetap hidup sampai beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu tahun lagi. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah agar Hinata tidak meninggalkannya, dan demi itu ia rela memberikan usianya sekalipun.

Meski begitu, rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh seseorang yang merupakan objek dari sihir tersebut tidak terungkapkan, rasa sakit yang bahkan seseorang lebih memilih untuk mati daripada merasakannya. Sasuke harus bersabar mendengar raungan memilukan yang keluar dari bibir mungil malaikatnya, meski raungan yang sama seringkali terdengar saat ia menghancurkan sebuah kota, baru kali ini Sasuke mengerti akan rasa sakit yang disiratkan oleh raungan memilukan tersebut.

**XoXXoX**

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata pelan, berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman pada gadis itu setelah apa yang telah dilaluinya. Seperti biasa, sihirnya sempuna. Meski tidak dapat melakukan apapun pada tubuh rapuh Hinata, setidaknya ia tetap bisa membuat Hinata sama sepertinya, berumur panjang dengan penampilan yang tidak berubah, tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya yang bahkan berumur tidak sampai ratusan dan semakin hari semakin renta . Ia akan menjaga Hinata agar tidak terluka, ia akan menjaga gadis itu agar selalu berada di sisinya, mereka akan hidup bersama.

"Nghh…" Sebuah lenguhan ringan membuat senyum di wajah Sasuke mengembang, senyum tulus pertama yang pernah terukir di wajah tampannya. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak malaikatnya tidak sadarkan diri, dan Sasuke yakin sudah saatnya malaikatnya bangun dari tidur panjangannya.

Kelopak mata indah itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan mata bulan nan indah yang masih tampak redup. Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini semakin terlihat memukau, meski secara umum tidak terjadi perubahan apapun pada fisiknya.

"Bangunlah, Hinata. Aku sudah lelah menunggumu," ujar Sasuke singkat, tangan kekarnya lantas membantu gadis itu untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

"…"

"Hinata," ujar Sasuke pelan saat malaikatnya masih terdiam.

"Siapa? Si-siapa aku? Ka-kau siapa?"

Sasuke tidak terkejut saat tahu bahwa Hinata kehilangan ingatannya, hal yang wajar yang kerap kali terjadi pada manusia saat mereka diberi tekanan yang luar biasa. Tubuh Hinata tampak gemetar ketakutan, raut kebingungan jelas terpancar dari mata indahnya. Manusia selalu takut akan ketidaktahuannya, itulah sebabnya mereka selalu berlomba-lomba mencari tahu apa yang perlu mereka ketahui. Rasa hampa saat tidak mengetahui apapun cukup membuat seseorang ketakutan, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini tanpa mengetahui apapun?

"Sa-Sasuke."

"!"

"Sa-Sasuke, si-siapa? Si-siapa Sasuke? Si-siapa aku?" Lagi, Hinata meracau ketakutan, tapi kali ini cukup membuat Sasuke terkeju saat gadis itu mengucapkan namanya.

"Kau ingat tentang Sasuke?" Sasuke bertanya seraya mengelus-ngelus pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu, a-aku tidak bisa me-mengingat apapun kecuali kata itu."

"Bi-bisakah kau memberitahuku? Si-siapa aku? A-apakah kau tahu? Si-siapa Sasuke? A-aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun!" raut ketakutan dan kebingungan jelas terpancar dari wajah cantik Hinata, membuat Sasuke saat itu juga langsung membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke datar, sebisa mungkin ia ingin mencoba menggunakan nada yang tidak menakuti Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ka-kau Sasuke?"

Mata bulan yang penuh akan ketakutan itu terlihat sayu saat melihat anggukan dari Sasuke, raut ketakutan perlahan lenyap digantikan oleh rasa nyaman yang menjalari tubuhnya seiring dengan dekapan yang diberikan pria itu. Hinata tidak tahu siapa Sasuke, tapi dia tahu dirinya merasa nyaman dan aman saat berada di dekat pemuda itu. Meski ada rasa janggal seperti rasa takut saat berada di dekat pemuda itu, Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Namamu adalah Hinata, dan aku Sasuke. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kita telah bersama sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan manusia di luar sana, yang kau tahu hanyalah aku, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah aku. Kau selalu berada di sisiku." Onyx kelam itu memancarkan keyakinan dan keseriusan, membuat gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah didekapnya itu percaya begitu saja akan kalimat palsunya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya secara perlahan, untuk sementara hanya ini saja yang perlu kau ketahui. Kau mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, meski sedikit bingung, tapi ia bisa menangkap nada keposesifan dari kalimat Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke akan menjaganya, dan karenanya ia memilih untuk percaya sepenuhnya pada kalimat pria itu.

Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba sosok yang bernama Sasuke itu semakin mendekapnya erat, mencium keningnya lembut dan melumat bibir mungilnya. Hinata dapat merasakan hasrat yang membuncah dari ciuman mereka, hasrat yang selama ini dipendam oleh Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke," Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri, belum siap dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Nada suara itu begitu tajam, membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik karenanya.

"A-aku…"

"Kau takut padaku?" Sasuke bisa melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah gadis itu, dan ia sudah dapat menebak jawabannya. Meski gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke tahu bahwa jauh di dalam diri gadis itu masih terdapat rasa takut yang besar padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Sasuke berusaha selembut mungkin seraya kembali melumat bibir mungil Hinata, sang penyihir hitam tersebut merasa senang karena Hinata tidak menolaknya lagi kali ini. Itu benar bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata, sang penyihir berhati dingin tersebut telah berusaha belajar bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada malaikatnya agar gadis itu tidak terluka karenanya. Apapun demi Hinata, meski ia harus mengubah pribadinya sekalipun.

**XoXXoX**

Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, kabar mengenai kemunculan sang penyihir hitam sama sekali tidak pernah terdengar lagi, hal ini tentu saja membuat para manusia bersyukur dan kembali teringat pada pengorbanan seorang gadis. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu, tetapi sejak kepergiannya bersama si penyihir, si penyihir itu sama sekali tidak pernah lagi membuat kekacauan.

Jika kau berpikir bahwa sang penyihir pada akhirnya mulai menghargai nyawa manusia, itu salah besar. Sang penyihir hanya menyadari betapa berharganya nyawa manusia, tapi tidak pernah menghargainya. Baginya nyawa yang rapuh seperti itu hanyalah sampah yang tidak berharga, baginya hanya nyawa Hinata sajalah yang berharga.

Perdamaian juga tak selamanya berjalan mulus, sesekali dua kali dalam beberapa tahun, sang penyihir akan muncul dengan aura kelam miliknya dan mulai melakukan kesenangan dengan mengambil jiwa manusia yang dilaluinya. Kadangkala ia meniupkan sebuah seruling lullaby yang akan menghisap jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya, kadangan pula ia mengeluarkan susano'o miliknya yang langsung menghancurkan sebuah kota tanpa tersisa.

Semua itu dilakukan Sasuke hanya jika ia tengah bosan. Kadang kala sang penyihir harus bepergian jauh untuk mencari sihir lain untuk dikuasainya, dan ia masih takut untuk membawa malaikatnya bersamanya. Ketidakberadaan Hinata di sisinya membuatnya bosan sehingga ia memilih untuk bermain-main dengan para manusia seperti dahulu. Setidaknya para manusia itu tetap bersyukur karena sang penyihir tidak muncul sesering dulu.

Kemudian entah siapa yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu, para manusia itu mulai membuat patung dari sosok gadis bermata bulan yang dibawa pergi oleh sang penyihir berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Sosok gadis itu terukir serempak dalam sebuah patung yang terbuat dari batu pualam, menggunakan sebuah kain halus sebagai penutup tubuhnya dengan wajah yang tengah tersenyum lembut serta kedua jemari yang saling bertautan satu sama lain di depan dada.

Bagi kalangan berada, mereka akan membeli patung dengan ukuran besar dan ditaruh pada setiap ruangan yang ada di kediaman mereka. Patung gadis bersurai indigo tersebut seolah menjadi hiasan wajib bagi mereka, terkadangan mereka bahkan memenuhi pekarangan rumah mereka dengan patung tersebut. Dan untuk kalangan bawah, mereka lebih memilih untuk membeli patung mini seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa yang nantinya akan disematkan pada pintu rumah mereka. Mereka percaya bahwa dengan keberadaan patung tersebut dapat menjauhkan mereka dari serangan sang penyihir hitam, walikota setempat bahkan menjadikan patung tersebut sebagai simbol dari kota masing-masing yang ditempatkan di pusat kota.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi sang penyihir memang tidak pernah menyentuh kota ataupun rumah warga dimana patung malaikatnya berada. Hal ini menjadikan sosok Hinata berubah menjadi sosok dewi pelindung bagi para manusia.

Mitos akan dewi pelindung menyebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru dunia, sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu bahkan mendapat tempat yang sama dengan para dewa-dewi Yunani di mata manusia. Tetapi bukan berarti para manusia itu sepenuhnya terlindung dari sihir jahat sang penyihir, karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat sang penyihir mendatangimu adalah saat kau memandang dengan penuh cinta sosok patung dewi pelindung tersebut dan mengucapkan namanya dengan penuh cinta.

Wajah rupawan dan kelembutan yang terpancar dari wajah sang dewi yang bahkan hanya berupa patung membuat para manusia itu sayang padanya, terlebih dengan perlindungan yang diberikan oleh sang dewi pada mereka. Terkadangan mereka akan sangat memuja sang dewi dan menyebutkan namanya dengan penuh cinta tanpa tahu bahwa hal itulah yang akan membawa mereka pada kematian.

Mitos tentu saja, karena tidak ada yang bisa membuat sang penyihir itu tahu apakah kau memuja malaikatnya atau tidak, bagaimanapun penyihir tetaplah penyihir, mereka bukan dewa atau tuhan yang mengetahui segalanya. Tapi mitos berkembang pesat, hanya karena secara kebetulan Sasuke membantai sebuah desa yang menjadikan Hinata sebagai dewi pelindung mereka dan memuja-mujanya dengan penuh cinta.

Sasuke tidak suka kepada para manusia yang terlihat begitu mencintai Hinatanya, ia akan merasakan kecemburuan yang tidak beralasan karena hal itu. Mungkin hal ini sungguh tidak beralasan dan aneh, tetapi itulah yang terjadi pada sosok sang penyihir yang telah jatuh hati pada seorang Hinata.

Beribu-ribu tahun kemudian, legenda mengenai sang penyihir dan dewi pelindung tetap hidup dalam riwayat kehidupan manusia. Patung-patung yang terbuat dari batu pualam tetap dapat dijumpai di setiap daerah yang kau singgahi. Meski demikian, tidak ada satupun yang mengingat nama sang dewi pelindung tersebut.

Patung yang menjadi lambang sebuah perlindungan namun tak seorangpun yang memujanya. Sejarah zaman dahulu telah membuat para manusia melupakan nama dewi pelindung tersebut, ketakutan akan kedatangan sang penyihir jika mereka menyebut nama Hinata lah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Tapi bukan berarti patung tersebut menjelma menjadi patung tanpa makna, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Jauh di dalam hati para manusia mereka tetap memuja sosok dewi tersebut, tetapi terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Mereka akan selalu menceritakan kepada anak cucu mereka tentang pengorbanan dan perlindungan yang dilakukan sang dewi, tetapi juga selalu memperingatkan keturunan mereka untuk tidak mengucapkan nama sang dewi terlebih dengan aksen memuja.

Dan karenanya…

Sejarah kini kembali mencatat legenda baru…

Legenda tentang malaikat ataupun dewi pelindung yang tidak seorangpun boleh memuja atau berdoa padanya…

Sosok malaikat pelindung yang digambarkan sebagai seorang gadis bermata bulan dan bersurai indigo…

Sosok malaikat yang disaat bersamaan memberikan perlindungan dan juga kutukan…

Malaikat tanpa nama…

_The Cursed Angel_…

,

,

,

Hey, apa kau tahu mengenai legenda? Cerita yang bahkan tidak diketahui benar adanya atau tidak. Tapi tahukah kau bahwa legenda juga merupakan cerita nyata yang dilebih-lebihkan? Mungkin tidak semua, tapi salah satu dari legenda itu pastilah ada yang berasal dari kejadian nyata. Salah satunya, legenda sang penyihir dan malaikatnya. Legenda mengenai _The Cursed Angel._

**XoXXoXThe EndXoXXoX**

.

Errr… aneh ya? Gak percaya diri nih^^a. Ini pertama kali bagi Saya membuat fic SH dengan genre supranatural, jadi agak gimanaaaa gitu…

Romancenya pasti kurang kan? Haha, tapi emang begitu adanya. Sepertinya saya memang lebih bermaksud menekankan supranaturalnya dibanding romancenya. Alur kecepetan? Haha soal itu saya minta maaf^^'a

Awalnya fic ini untuk even **DA1A** tanggal 2 kemarin_**, **_tapi karena sibuk, fic ini belum selesai bahkan sampai tanggal 3 dst. Kebetulan tanggal 06 ini hari ultah saya, klo dipikir2 daripada sayang (karena setngahnya udah diketik) mending diselesein aja dan di publish sebagai _special fic for my birthday_ XD

Oh, ya untuk imej penyihirnya… ini bukan penyihir zaman kuno yang selalu berkerudung hitam dan menggunakan tongkat serta bola Kristal loh, bukan juga seperti Harry Potter. Tahu Fairy Tail? Nah, imej penyihirnya di ambil dari animanga tersebut, dimana sihir terdapat dalam tubuh semua mahkluk hidup tergantung bagaimana mereka mengelolanya. Imej Sasuke sendiri saya terinsipirasi dari Zeref sang _kuro madoshi_ (penyihir hitam) XD Saya ngepens berat ama Zeref X3. Klo penasaran baca ato nonton aja manga/anime fairy Tail XD

Mengenai setting zaman, cerita ini settingnya seperti zaman Yunani Kuno. Para manusia sudah bisa hidup berkelompok dan membentuk suatu kota atau desa. Meski demikian pemikiran mereka masih kolot, percaya pada mitos-mitos dan menyembah patung yang dianggap sebagai jelmaan dewa-dewi mereka, jd tidak aneh klo sosok patung di atas terkesan di puja layaknya dewa :)

Sekian dulu bacot dari saya, moga2 aja gak terlalu mengecewakan, aneh dsb… Untuk Typo pasti ada, saya rasa saya gak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya Typo -_- _last,_ saya cukup berharap review dari kalian lohh^^

_Jaa na_~


End file.
